Pokemon Sentai
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Just because Team Flare was defeated didn't mean that there still wasn't a need for a team of trainers to fight against crime.


**A/N: So anon requested Sina and Dexio trying to rope Serena and Calem into dressing up with them so that they can form a sentai. **

**Yeah**

**Warning: Crack (this is considered crack, yea?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Everything was dark and musky around Serena as she walked down one of the alleys in Lumiose City. She clutched herself tighter, the coolness around her seeping into her skin. Although it was sometime around noon when she had first entered the city in the middle of the summer, it felt like it was autumn or even winter time. She wished that she had invested in a jacket before coming to the city.

As Serena walked into the open space of the alley where many trainers often hid out in, Serena gazed around for a moment before sighing again. She rubbed her hands up and down on her arms, trying to warm herself up. Glancing down at her watch, she tapped her foot. Where in the world was-

"Serena?!"

Hearing her name being called, the female trainer turned around in time to see her neighbor and rival coming towards her. Giving a bright smile, she turned completely around and watched as Calem came to a stop in front of her. "Hey neighbor. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Not that she wasn't glad to see him, but she hadn't thought that he would be here along with her.

Giving a soft sigh, Calem brushed his hair out of his face, looking around for a moment. "I got a message from Sina and Dexio on my Holo Caster telling me to meet them in the alley near Professor Sycamore's Lab. And you?"

"Same as you...Do you have any clue why they would have called us out here, when they could have just met us in a cafe or something?" Serena asked, shivering a little bit and looking around every so often. After everything with Looker and Xerosic, she had grown a little bit more wary of standing around in random alleys. Even if she had a team of full-evolved Pokemon that could protect her no matter what, it still didn't take away the unsettling feeling that was filling her bones.

It seemed as though Calem was just as uncomfortable as her, pulling at the hem of his jacket. "I've got no clue. But to be honest, those two have always come across as strange..."

Serena hummed in agreement before sighing loudly. She really didn't want to have to wait for much longer for the two assistants to meet them here. It seemed as though the entire alley was just getting colder and darker by the second - although she figured that had something to do with the overcast for today. But thankfully, it looked as though they wouldn't be waiting long, because not even few seconds later, both of their Holo Casters began ringing. Blinking in surprise, Serena shot a look at Calem, who appeared to be as surprised as she was.

Both of them answered their Holo Caster, holograms cast out directly in front of them. And both of them were surprised (and yet not so surprised) to find Sina and Dexio sending them a message. However, instead of being dressed in their normal outfits, they were dressed in a very familiar outfit that neither of them had seen since Team Flare had been taken out of the picture.

They were wearing their sentai suits.

"Are they serious serious right now?" Calem muttered behind Serena as they stared at the hologram projections in front of them. Serena just shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue what in the world Sina and Dexio were thinking.

"_Young heroes!"_ Both Sina and Dexio said at the same time. _"You have proven your strength and trustworthiness by defeating Team Flare, but your true path has only begun. Now, you must take the torch and lead Kalos onward towards a path of peace and harmony!"_

Both messages blanked out after that, the holograms of Sina and Dexio disappearing. Silence floated over the alleyway, leaving a bit of awkwardness behind. Serena and Calem looked at each other in confusion, their eyebrows furrowing. Neither of them had any idea what to say or do. What did they mean by taking the torch and leading Kalos to peace? As far as they knew, they had defeated Team Flare, and there didn't appear to be any other enemies for them to fight. It seemed pretty peaceful in Kalos.

So what were they talking about?

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded behind the two trainers, causing them to go on guard immediately. Smoke spread throughout the air, making it hard to see for a few moments. Coughing loudly, both trainers moved back a bit and grabbed onto their respective Pokeballs. For a moment, both trainers worried that someone or something was attacking the city. Their hearts began racing in their chest and they tried to find whatever it was that had caused the explosion to go off.

But as the smoke slowly cleared in the small alleyway, Serena and Calem noticed that nothing seemed that different in the alleyway. There weren't any bricks across the floor due to the explosion, nor was there any signs of debris. In fact, it didn't even look as though a big explosion had occurred there. The only thing that stuck out in the open alleyway were the two figure, standing back to back. It took a few moments for the rest of the smoke to clear from the alleyway in order for Calem and Serena to make out exactly who it was standing in front of them. The sight of familiar bright scarves flew in the wind before slowly they slowly descended down.

Serena narrowed her eyes for a moment before she released a rough sigh, relaxing her stance. Beside her, Calem did the same.

"Sina. Dexio. What are you two doing?" the female trainer asked in exasperation.

Sina and Dexio jumped a bit at the sound of their names, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Then, Sina stepped forward, her hand shooting out to towards Serena and Calem. The mask on her face blocked most of her expression, although it was fairly obvious that the female was pretty serious right now, for some unknown reason.

"We are not this 'Sina' and 'Dexio' that you speak of! We are the protectors of Kalos, the bringers of peace and harmony!" Sina shouted, her open hand curling into a fist before she pulled it back to rest on her chest.

Beside her, Dexio moved up and nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly! However, we have noticed that the amount of crime that used to run rampart in the region ever since you two trainers have appeared! It brings us great joy to see such young people so passionate about protecting their homeland!"

At this point, Serena and Calem weren't quite sure if they should just walk away from the two assistants or not. It wasn't like they were really saying or doing anything that needed to take place in some dark, dank alleyway.

"We have thought long and hard about revealing ourselves to you both, as our identities have remained a secret for quite some time-"

"Is there a reason you guys called us out here?" Calem cut the assistants off from their speech, crossing his arms. "Cause while your speeches are great and all, I'd rather not stand in this alley for much longer." Serena nodded her head in agreement. Not only did it make the two trainers uncomfortable, but it would only be a matter of time before attention was attracted to them. It was a wonder that no one had come investigating after the explosion had sounded off.

Sputtering a bit, Dexio and Sina took a step back and looked at each for a moment before they nodded their heads. "We have come before you with a very important proposition. We are completely confident that you will not be able to resist this offer." They both reached into the bags strapped to their side, pulling out what appeared to be white bundles of cloth. Then, making their way over towards the trainers, they placed the white clothes into Serena and Calem's hands.

Not quite sure what to do with what they were just given, both Serena and Calem stared at the bundles in their hands before slowly unwrapping them. As they unrolled the fabric, they found that it was a one-piece jumpsuit with color coded lines down the seams (Serena's being red while Calem's was blue). And along with the jump suits, there was also a scarf and a face mask in their respective colors.

"...What...?" Serena asked softly. "...What is this?" she asked, completely confused.

Sputtering yet again, Dexio stepped forward, his fist curled tightly. "Why, it is your new uniform! You see, while the crime in Kalos has dropped significantly, it has not stopped all together. My partner and I used to be able to handle the entire region. However, it would seem that some of these criminals have grown...very evasive, if you will," Dexio trailed off, disappointment lingering in his voice.

Picking up where he left off, Sina placed a hand on the male's shoulder. "But, we both believe that with strong trainers such as you two by our side, those evildoers will be no match for us!"

The entire alley fell silent, save for the bustling sounds of the city way off. Neither Serena or Calem could really find anything to say. They hadn't thought that when they had been called by the two Pokemon assistants to come to Lumiose that it would be something quite like...this. To be quite honest, neither had been sure what to expect.

"So...you want us to join your...sentai squad or something?" Calem asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in the meantime.

At that, Dexio and Sina's faces seemed to grow a bit red. "I-it is much more important that that! You would not be joining just _any_ sentai team! You would be joining a sentai team that strives for peace, strives for happiness, strives for all things good in Kalos!" Sina shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Exactly! To reduce our team's name down to just a normal sentai group would be down right insulting to our work!" Dexio added in.

_"What work do they even do?"_ Calem and Serena thought to themselves before they glanced at each other.

Neither of them were really interested in dressing up with Sina and Dexio to fight against criminals. They were perfectly fine with just going around as they liked, battling against said criminals. After all, what was the use of wearing ridiculous outfits like sentai suits? Especially ones that easily gave away the identity of the person wearing it? Seemed pretty useless.

Seeming to sense their hesitancy, the two assistants moved over towards Serena and Calem, placing their hands on the trainers' shoulders. "How about you two just go on a test run, hmm? It should do you good to see how our team handles. The best heroes always weigh the options before making a decision." And before Serena or Calem could say anything, they found themselves being grabbed by the hand and practically dragged out of the alleyway and towards the nearest boutique.

* * *

**A/N: If I could draw, I'd love to draw what Serena and Calem might have looked like in those sentai suits. It amuses me, for some reason. **


End file.
